Edith's Season
by JessieBess
Summary: Violet Crawley is determined her granddaughter will have a successful season but can she make that happen? Will Mary sabotage Edith's big night?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't sure if this should be part of The Crawley Sisters or another chapter of The Season. But since The Season is basically a Robert, Cora, and Sybil story I determined this didn't quite fit there. I had intended this to be just a one-shot but now it will be two chapters. As always any reviews would be appreciated.**

Sybil settled back into the plushness of the velvet seat of her first class compartment as the train made its way towards London. Her view outside the rail car reflected the rural Yorkshire landscape of gently sloping fields green with lush summer grass where snowy white sheep or occasionally small groups of brown and white cows grazed contentedly. Most of the fields were outlined with waist high stone walls but here and there the fields were broken by woodlands or lightly used roads that led to isolated farm houses. Sometimes in the distance spires and rooftops of small villages gleamed in the sunlight. Yet Sybil knew that as the train neared London the fields and pastures and the pristine small villages would gradually fade away replaced with factories and their tall smoke churning chimneys and densely packed housing estates as they neared King's Cross Station.

The sooty and grimy industrial buildings and housing estates seen from the train weren't the London of the Crawleys. No theirs was a world of elegant Georgian or Regency houses lining private gardens or tree filled squares. Normally Sybil would be excited about visiting London an occurrence that was all too rare for her. The city held so many wonders, she longed to explore the ancient treasures at the British Museum, to once again sample the many delights of the food emporium of Fortnum and Mason, to wander along the Thames admiring the array of boats gliding through the city and inventing stories as to where they were going to or coming from, to just sit at one of the city's delightful fountains and maybe even soak her feet in their cooling water something that would surely draw rebukes from Granny.

At that thought Sybil looked away from the window and to Granny who sat regally across the aisle from her. They had the small compartment to themselves for no one else would dare venture to sit down after a steely stare from Violet Crawley. Just as it was rare for her to be traveling to London it was even rarer for her to be traveling with just Granny. Of course the rest of her family was already in London, settled into stuffy Grantham House. Sybil still didn't understand why her presence was required since at not quite fourteen she wouldn't be able to partake of any of the events of _the season_ and even worse she knew that all those things she longed to do in the city would be strictly off limits. In previous visits she could cajole her father and, if it was a visit to Fortnum's or a possibly other suitable shop, her mother to take her but this week they would be preoccupied with accompanying Edith as she made the rounds of teas, garden parties, and dinners.

She was commanded to accompany Granny to London Sybil finally surmised due to the _misadventures,_ as her mother quaintly and politely termed it which was much better than what her father or Granny had called it, of last year when Mama, Papa, Mary and Granny had gone to London for Mary's season. It had been determined Sybil would not stay home this year even if there was a house full of servants and a new and ever watchful governess.

_Misadventures! _Sybil sulked. In a house with hundreds of vases what were a few broken ones? And it wasn't like the entire floor of the ballroom had to be replaced. Really where else was she supposed to use her new roller skates that Grandmama had sent her? And Edith _had_ wanted to play the damsel in distress. Was it Sybil's fault the flooring in that tower was unstable? And then there was that room, one of many Sybil would like to add, that no one ever used so why not put those curtains to a better use and really wasn't the dress she had created for Edith quite lovely? And that hat she had created out of … well really her family just had no appreciation for imagination or originality. And really once again why was it her fault for the damage Isis did?

In frustration Sybil sighed deeply, an act which of course didn't escape the notice of her ever observant grandmother.

"At your age I was excited to come to London" Violet looked intently at her youngest granddaughter whose restlessness was so apparent.

"I would be Granny if I were allowed to do some things I'm interested in."

"We're not going to London for your amusement Sybil." Violet huffed. "We're going to support Edith." Poor Edith Violet thought. She was so often overlooked against her more dominant older sister and her vivacious younger sister.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to support Edith" snapped Sybil. Realizing she sounded a bit too combative she softened her voice. "I would of course help Edith in any I can."

"I'm sure you will" Violet replied. "Just remember that sometimes Edith needs a bit of bucking up." Violet thought Edith unfortunately had a tendency for pettiness and self-pity which Mary was only too happy to exploit. She feared Mary would outshine her sister and cultivate these negative traits of Edith's but Violet was determined that Edith's coming out be a success.

"That I can do!" Sybil laughingly replied.

Yes thought Violet Sybil could. It was a pity that Edith didn't have a bit more of Sybil's spark.

"It will also be good for you to see what the season is all about for it will be yours in no time at all." In her mind, Robert and Cora were far too lenient with their youngest daughter and she feared that despite the sweetness and kindness Sybil might be the most rebellious of the sisters.

Sybil glanced away and looked once again at the passing scenery. Then glancing back at her Granny she smiled as she asked "Did you meet Grandpa during your season?"

Surprised by her granddaughter's question Violet narrowed her often cold blue eyes as she peered at Sybil but she saw no maliciousness or mocking in the bright blue eyes staring back at her. "I did actually. Only it wasn't at my ball which was attended by so many I couldn't dance with all the men. No … we met a few days later at a late night supper at the Clayton-Wiley's. It was so boring I might have fallen asleep in my soup if it wasn't for the lively young man sitting next to me … your grandfather."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Dear Sybil I'm afraid love at first sight is something of fairy tales. But I did find him quite dashing although with that dull crowd it wasn't hard to stand out."

"Edith believes in all that love at first sight and fairy princess stuff."

"I'm afraid Edith might be a bit disappointed in that. Love is fine but it's more important to find someone that ..." Violet hesitated realizing that it was not quite fourteen year old Sybil she was talking to "is companionable."

"But that's just it Granny" Sybil spoke earnestly. "How is one to know if someone is _companionable _if they don't have any experiences? I mean boys go to school and learn so much and have plenty to talk about while we women learn how to dance and curtsey or arrange dinner parties."

"Fine skills for running a household" Violet replied.

"But what if I don't want to run a household?"

"Not run a household!" A flabbergasted Violet shifted in her seat. "That's what any proper Lady aspires to!

Violet fanned herself as she snorted and sputtered. Finally composing herself she asked "What exactly would you want to do?"

"Well that's just it Granny, I don't know yet" Sybil sincerely responded as if this was something she had given great thought to.

Violet leaned back on the plush velvet seat. She needed to talk to Robert and Cora, they were just too lenient with Sybil, but that would have to wait. This was Edith's week and she had to concentrate on her.

* * *

The lady's maid had been dismissed some time ago but Mary still sat at her vanity table. She absentmindedly picked up her hairbrush but the lady's maid had already plaited her hair into the long braid that hung down her back. Despite having attended several dinner parties and garden parties this past week where she saw old friends she was bored and restless. She had thought she was quite the success during her season when she had been invited to countless dinners and dances where her dance card was always full. Her own coming out party had been quite the elaborate affair and Grantham House had overflowed with guests and the party had lasted till dawn. But there hadn't been any serious would-be suitors and certainly no proposals.

At the time of her own season it was a forgone conclusion that Mary would marry her cousin Patrick who would one day inherit Downton and become the Earl of Grantham. Not that Mary was thrilled with this prospect or even looking forward to it but it was her duty as the eldest daughter, it was what she had been groomed for ever since it became apparent that Robert Crawley would have no son of his own to inherit.

Always one to enjoy dancing and of course the expensive new wardrobe that was required of _the_ _season_, Mary had tried to enjoy her season but there was always the thought of Patrick and her destiny lingering in the background. She had flirted and danced the nights away secretly hoping that a son of a Duke or even a Marquis with a home even grander than Downton would sweep her off her feet but alas it wasn't to be. The few she had met that might have the money and the grand home were insufferable bores.

Mary set the hairbrush down on the vanity table and absentmindedly fingered the glass jars and bowls that filled the table. Looking at her image in the vanity's mirror she curled her lip. She loved Downton, where she had been born and raised, it was _her_ home not Patrick's and she should be the one inheriting it.

There were three quick knocks on the bedroom door and then it slowly opened. Mary didn't bother to turn around, instead looking in the vanity mirror she was relieved to see it was Sybil who had quietly entered her bedroom.

"Good you're still up" Sybil said as she plopped onto the edge of the four-poster bed.

"Rather late for you to be" Mary smiled as she turned around to face her youngest sister.

"I'm not a child anymore Mary" Sybil softly chided.

No you're not thought Mary as she looked at Sybil who looked so lovely in her flowered silk robe of blues and red which only emphasized the clear blue of her eyes, the rosy complexion and dark glossy hair held back from her face with a thick red ribbon. It had seemed so sudden Mary thought that her baby sister had matured although not quite yet a young woman there was no doubt in Mary's mind that Sybil would blossom into quite a beauty. Thanks heavens she wouldn't be competing with her was Mary's next thought and then she shook her head and silently chided herself for such thinking.

But in that instant Sybil did look like a young girl as she sat on the edge of the bed swinging her legs as she looked around the bedroom with its embossed light sea green silk wallpaper and dark walnut furniture. Her eyes fell on the mulberry colored dress draped over the room's sole chair.

"Is that the dress you're wearing to Edith's ball tomorrow night?" she asked.

Mary glanced at the dress and then back to Sybil. "I think so."

Sybil nodded her head. "It's quite pretty and you'll look beautiful in it."

Smiling Mary once again glanced at the dress. "Well that is the point isn't it? I mean one is supposed to be trying to attract a husband."

If Sybil noticed the sarcasm in Mary's voice she didn't say anything. Instead she looked down at the floor, her legs no longer swinging, and her hands now twisting in her lap.

"Mary" Sybil lifted her head to look directly at her sister. Then imitating her grandmother she said "Granny says a young lady's most important night is her coming out ball."

"Does she now" Mary jokingly responded. "I wasn't aware that you and Granny had such intimate conversations."

Sybil rolled her eyes. "It was a long train ride with just the two of us!"

"Any other pearl of wisdoms from Granny that you care to share with me?"

Sybil shook her head. "I fear Granny is still living back in the Victorian Age."

There was a time when Sybil would often come to Mary's bedroom. When she was little, she'd scoot next to Mary in bed and listen while Mary read her stories. It had been a long time since Mary read Sybil bedtime stories but sometimes Sybil would still come to sit and talk. Usually it was Sybil that did most of the talking and Mary realized that Sybil was lonely which was rather striking since Sybil was so independent.

As Mary watched Sybil sitting on the bed, nervously twisting her hands in her lap, she realized that there was something that Sybil wanted to tell her.

When she finally spoke Mary was quite surprised at the topic. "Tomorrow night is Edith's night. Could you … would you let her have the limelight? Let her shine."

Mary's first reaction to Sybil was to laugh. "Edith shine?" Mary gave another bitter laugh. "Edith wouldn't shine if she was the only female there."

"Maaarrry" Sybil pulled herself up straight. "That's a terrible thing to say."

"Oh Sybil why would any man be attracted to that mopey face and her constant whining and-"

"Stop it Mary" Sybil said as she jumped off the bed and started walking towards her sister. "I'm just asking you … for once … just one evening … let Edith have her night."

Sybil reached up and gently touched Mary's cheek. "You're not that cruel Mary. I know you're not." Then Sybil got that sparkle in her eyes and smiled. "Besides if Edith met someone … well … that would get her out of your hair."

Lifting her brows and twisting her mouth Mary gave a shrug of her shoulders "you may have a point there."

Sybil rewarded her with a beaming smile before giving Mary a peck on the check. "It's just one night Mary. If you won't do it for Edith do it for me."

**For those wondering Edith will appear in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edith stood at the window of her bedroom in Grantham House looking out onto the very lovely St. James Square where the leaves on the tree tops glinted in the last lingering rays of the setting sun. She had always loved this view which was so different from the view from her bedroom at Downton. Unlike at Downton where she looked out at silent woods here she could watch people walking along the far side of the street especially captivated by the smartly dressed women that passed by.

At this hour when diners were probably on their fifth or sixth course and evening revelers had not yet left their homes the square was quiet except for a lone man walking hurriedly as if late for some engagement. Faint light from some mansions on the other side of the square cut through the lacework of tree branches, soon all rays of the sun would be gone and the square would only be lit by moonlight. She had wanted a few minutes alone before descending downstairs where she and her parents would await the first arrivals for her ball.

Her mother's insistent chattering as she watched Edith be dressed had only heightened Edith's anxieties instead of reassuring and soothing her as she was sure her mother had intended. _Lord Atherly's son …. Jonah and Jeremy Underwood, their mother is … no title yet but he's the heir to … Peggy Somerset who came out with me … be especially nice to … he may not be classically handsome but he's certainly charming … Lady Featherstone told me … _ Mama had droned on and on about those she expected to attend her ball until Edith had wanted to scream.

Absentmindedly fingering the soft silk fringe of the heavy drapery, Edith played in her mind once again the events of the day. It had been a wonderful day full of pageantry and surprises. While her mother had pleaded with her to come with them so that she could see first-hand what the season was all about she had chosen not to accompany her family to London last year for Mary's season. She just couldn't face watching Mary strut around lapping up attention while she was relegated to the shadows watching and observing.

Edith emitted a little grunt thinking that with the anger her father had directed at her over Sybil's exploits during their absence it might have been better to have come to London. As if she could control Sybil or for that matter as if anyone could control Sybil. Whatever made him think Sybil would listen to her? While she had cringed and tears filled her eyes as her father berated them, Sybil had stood there, her arms folded across her chest, her face not betraying an ounce of remorse. When Sybil had finally become teary it was not in contrition but in defiance. _Papa I just wanted so much to use my new roller skates and where else could I ride them? And I was just trying to cheer Edith up who was missing you and Mama. I think I get into such mischief as you call it because I get so lonely here._

Edith gave a slight smile and a shrug of her shoulders. It had worked, as it usually did for Sybil, for it wasn't two weeks later that Sybil had two friends visiting for a few days. She had to admit that Sybil had spunk something that she had far too little of. What was she afraid of? She knew those around her often thought she envied Mary, certainly Mary did, but it wasn't Mary that she envied. Why couldn't she be a bit more like Sybil?

The clip-clop of horses caught Edith's attention and she watched as a carriage, much like the one she had ridden in that morning, slowly made its way down the street. It had been quite a while since Edith had ridden in a carriage, probably not since Papa had bought the motor car, but this morning tradition demanded that Edith and her mother make their way to Buckingham Palace by horse carriage. The crowds that had gathered along The Mall to watch the procession of carriages containing her and her fellow debutantes making their way to court and their presentation to the King had been a complete surprise. Seated beside her mother, looking out at the crowds she suddenly felt like a princess or at least like Cinderella.

She had surprised herself by not being nervous at the actual presentation. She had practiced over and over again her walk and her curtsey. Edith laughed thinking how Sybil had pretended to be the King and had Edith do her walk and curtsey while Sybil kept making funny faces or silly jokes while trying to imitate the King's voice which in turn caused Edith to laugh. It had lightened any nerves she might have had for Edith found herself during her presentation waiting for the King to make a funny face.

Mama had been so proud of her and Edith had basked in her praise. Praise which continued at the luncheon Aunt Rosamund had hosted in Edith's honor. It had seemed so odd to her that for once she was the focus of attention even if it was a just her family and some close family friends.

"But the King didn't say anything?" a disappointed Sybil had asked as Edith recited the presentation process.

"Well Sybil" Granny had stated "if the King spoke to every debutante it would take all day to get through it."

"But then what's the point of it?" Sybil had asked to the astonishment of those around the table.

Violet Crawley loudly set her spoon down on the table. "It is our tradition Sybil. It is what separates us from the masses" her voice boomed around the dining room.

"But-" Sybil began before Cora interrupted her.

"We can discuss this at some other time Sybil" and as if to emphasize this point Cora steered the conversation into another direction. "I saw Lady Grover at the palace and she indicated they would be coming to Edith's ball tonight."

There were three light knocks on Edith's bedroom door before it was flung open and in waltzed Sybil.

"I wanted to see you before you go downstairs."

Edith turned around to face her younger sister.

"Oh Edith!" Sybil exclaimed. "You look so beautiful."

Edith's hand immediately clutched the long pendant of her emerald and diamond necklace. At that afternoon's tea, her parents had presented her with the necklace and Granny had given her the matching earrings.

"Do you really think so?" Edith responded hopefully.

Sybil vigorously nodded her head. "That shade of green looks just so … so lovely on you!"

Sybil plopped down on the edge of the bed, setting a small package beside her. "So much better than those washed out grays and pinks and beiges you usually wear. You should always wear much richer colors."

Edith could feel her face blushing.

"And your hair … I like it being a bit looser … not those tight curls." Sybil peered more closely at her sister. "The hair clips Aunt Rosamund gave you are just perfect too."

"Twirl around" Sybil commanded.

"What?"

"I want to see what the dress looks like when you're dancing."

Feeling self-conscious, Edith made an awkward turn.

"No silly" Sybil responded as she stood up and walked over to Edith. Reaching out one hand she said "may I have this dance my lady."

Edith hesitated before finally taking Sybil's outreached hand. Soon the two were giggling as they twirled around the room. Edith was so bedazzled that she didn't realize when Sybil had quietly stopped dancing. Stepping aside Sybil smiled as she watched Edith gaily whirl around the room, her eyes sparkling and her silk gown flowing gracefully with every step.

"Bravo!" Sybil finally cried out, clapping her hands and Edith suddenly stopped dancing. "I think you're ready for your ball madame!"

"That would be mademoiselle" Edith retorted.

Sybil flung her hand in that dismissive way she had and as she did so she remembered the small package she had set on the bed. Picking it up, she said offered it to Edith. "I wanted to get you something for the occasion like Mama and Papa."

Surprised, Edith looked at the small white wrapped package in her hands. "I wasn't expecting anything from you Sybil."

Untying the blue ribbon and opening the paper, Edith found a hand fan. Snapping it open displayed a silk fan with a floral pattern in shades of bold crimson, emerald green and deep purple on a gold background. "It's beautiful Sybil."

"It might not be of use tonight but with the garden parties you'll be going to …"

Edith was quite touched by her sister's gesture. She had always thought there was more of a bond between Sybil and Mary than with herself. Before Edith could say anything more Sybil blurted "Now I think you better hurry downstairs. I think I've heard some guests arriving."

Edith nodded and moved towards the door. She had only taken a few steps into the hallway when Sybil appeared at the door "Edith" she called causing Edith to turn around. "You do look beautiful Edith. Smile like you did when we were dancing, you'll charm everybody and you'll have a wonderful time."

* * *

Mary sat down at her vanity table heaving a sigh of relief to finally be able to escape to her bedroom. It had been such a horrid evening she almost felt sorry for Edith. What a dull party … why she wasn't even sure she'd use the word party for that conjured laughter and gaiety and downstairs had been anything but fun. Her ball had been filled with young men eager to dance the night away not the old codgers who seemed to dominate Edith's ball. Then again it was Edith's luck to have her ball on the same night as Lady Evangeline Qualney and Madeline D'Sourney had theirs. Evangeline the daughter of a Duke would be a top conquest while Madeline, sorely lacking in the looks department, was the daughter of a very wealthy American which made her a very desirable marriage prospect.

Admiring herself in the vanity's mirror Mary brushed her hand down her cheek. She had to admit that Edith had looked quite presentable tonight although she thought Papa and Granny had gone quite overboard telling Edith how beautiful she looked. Mary expected such sappiness from Mama but surely Granny … Mary chuckled … probably Granny was just bolstering Edith's spirits in the hopes of making her seem more alluring for a prospective bridegroom. Even Patrick must have been talked to probably by Granny because she noticed several times when Edith was standing forlornly looking about the room Patrick had asked her to dance. Heaven knew Edith needed all the help she could get although hardly any of the men attending would be that much of a catch. Mary chuckled thinking that the few worthy men that had attended had only done so at the behest of their own families, they had to make an appearance however short before shuffling off to far greener pastures.

Hearing her bedroom door opening Mary closed her eyes thinking it was probably Granny coming to scold her for leaving so early.

"You're back early" At least it was Sybil's husky voice she heard and not Granny's. Sybil walked across the room and stood behind Mary.

"Didn't you want me to let Edith" Mary glanced at Sybil's image in the mirror "how did you say it … let Edith have her night."

Sybil put her hand on Mary's shoulder. "You didn't have to leave before midnight. Wasn't the buffet starting then?"

"Seemed like a good time to leave, doubt I'll be missed with everyone concentrating on food and not their next dance partner."

"I would have stayed to get some shrimp and those lobster canapes Mrs. Patmore does which I just love."

Mary laughed as she patted Sybil's hand. "So that's your priority is it?"

"Do you think they'll notice if I go down and sneak some food?"

Mary glanced down at Sybil's nightgown. "I think dressed like that someone will notice."

Sybil gave one of her dramatic sighs which caused Mary to laugh.

"So how was the ball?" Sybil asked as she began unpinning Mary's hair.

"It was …" Mary stopped. _Dull … Boring … Painful_ surely not the words Sybil wanted to hear. "It was nice. I saw a few people I haven't seen for a while and the band is quite wonderful."

Finished taking all the pins out of Mary's hair Sybil picked up the hairbrush. Instead of immediately begin to brush Mary's hair, Sybil leaned in and kissed Mary's check. "See you can be a good sister."

* * *

In her darkened bedroom, Edith stood in front of the open window savoring the cool breeze that washed over her. The coolness of the air was refreshing after the stuffiness of the ballroom. The last of her guests had left some time ago but she found herself still too excited to sleep. The sky was a palette of shades of gray with the moon casting a faint glow through the clouds. The breeze, possibly an omen of coming rain, caused the leaves on the square's numerous trees to tremble. Somewhere, over the rustling of the leaves, came faint sounds of music and an occasional bout of laughter. Edith smiled thinking that somewhere a party like hers was probably just ending and she wondered if that debutante was as happy as she was.

It had probably been the most wonderful night of her life capping off such an exciting day. She had relished every moment of it from the pomp and ceremony of her presentation to dancing half the night away in the Grantham House ballroom. She had secretly feared those attending her ball might only be old family friends or acquaintances or unsavory young men, the type hoping for marriage into a wealthier family or who just wanted an evening of free food and liquor. But that hadn't been the case. Sure there were people she barely knew or had never met before, many were friends or acquaintances of friends but most proved to be quite pleasant and charming. She had found herself engaged in serious conversations as well as witty repartees with Etonians as well as sons of Earls or wealthy businessmen. Best of all was that her dance card had filled quite quickly.

Oh how much she had enjoyed the dancing. Most of her partners had been smooth and easily guided her around the dance floor. A few had been a bit awkward and even clumsy which she could certainly relate to as that is how she often felt. But not tonight … no tonight she had been … surprisingly composed even able to make light of a dance partner stepping on her toes or ignoring sweaty palms on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and saw herself on the dance floor. Only it wasn't one of the many new men she had met tonight that held her in his arms but rather it was … Patrick. Granny had admonished her for dancing too many dances with Patrick but she didn't care, she would have danced only with him if she could have. She, not Mary, was so much more suited for him. She didn't have to pretend his jokes were funny or feign interest in his conversation. Why couldn't their fathers see that she and Patrick were a much better match than Mary and Patrick?

"Edith"

The sound of her name startled her for she hadn't heard the bedroom door open.

"Good you're still up" Sybil said as she scrambled into the room quickly closing the door behind her. Setting a tray on the bed Sybil looked at the bewildered Edith still standing by the window.

"I want to hear about your evening" Sybil said as if there was nothing odd appearing here at this time of night or early morning to be more exact. Then gesturing to the tray of goodies setting on the bed added "I was able to get a few things before all the tables were cleared."

With that Sybil jumped up on the bed, snatched a shrimp off the tray and said "so tell me."


End file.
